


Laughter that Could Last a Lifetime

by unus_annus_eilish



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mika and Amy are a power couple, Multi, Safiya Nygaard - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, but just a little bit, but not over Mark, crankiplier - Freeform, ethan wants mark to propose, its real cute, jealous Ethan, laughing, mark calls ethan princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unus_annus_eilish/pseuds/unus_annus_eilish
Summary: It's Mika and Amy's wedding day, but that won't stop the boys from being as chaotic as ever.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mika Midgett/Amy Nelson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 138





	Laughter that Could Last a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a song to go along with this, but 'Still' by Niall Horan might fit well as long as the songs that show up in the story (You're My Best Friend, My Strange Addiction, and Old Time Rock n Roll.)  
> Super fluffy, I'm warning you.

(Think Safiya Nygaard’s wedding for reference)

The day had finally come, despite all four of them being pretty sure it never would. Mika and Amy were finally getting married after what felt like years of wedding planning (It was only like 3 months in reality) and being engaged.

And they couldn’t be more ecstatic.

It was about 3 hours until the wedding started and everything was being set up. They were in a rustic looking building with beautiful exposed brick. Everything, even things that Mark and Mika didn’t think mattered but Amy and Ethan insisted did, had been planned to make everything perfect.

Star decorations and fairy lights were being strung throughout the building. Everybody was running around, trying to find something that somebody wasn’t already doing. Mark and Ethan, despite not being the ones getting married, were more nervous than anyone else.

Mika and Amy were getting their hair and makeup done and untraditionally (but what about this wedding was traditional in the first place) Mark and Ethan were popping into the rooms to make sure that the brides were on track and not going to bail on each other. Mika, insisting that she would, under no circumstances, be wearing a dress, was putting on her perfectly fitted classy black suit. It was velvety and had a small red star on the right sleeve, a nod to the one and only Bucky Barnes.

Amy, who was very much excited about her wedding, (not to say that Mika wasn’t, but Amy had practically drooled over this day since she could wrap her head around the concept of marriage.) was wearing a gorgeous, flowy, white lace dress. She wanted everything to be perfect, down to the color of the napkins and what brand of champagne they served.

Mark and Ethan were in charge of making sure that everything ran smoothly, an odd job for the least organized and most chaotic couple that the girls knew, but the boys were too focused to even dream of messing up anything.

Most people would find it odd to have the brides’ ex-boyfriends at the wedding, let alone running it, but anyone who knew the girls knew that anywhere they went, albeit some ‘secret dates’, the boys went too.

As the clock ticked down, people started to show up. Filing into the seats in one of the largest rooms, guests admired the decorations around them.

The vibe was almost witchy, (and if Mika had cared enough to overpower Amy, it would have been) but Amy had wanted fairy lights to look like stars so it ended up being much lighter. There were candles all over the building, some black, some gray, some white. The room smelled great.

Finally, once everyone had shown up, the wedding started. Since there were two brides and Mark and Ethan were both Amy and Mika’s best friends, the boys were to stand together on Mika’s side along with Sean and a few of her high school friends, while Amy had some of her friends and Evan.

The vows and ceremony went smoothly, everyone laughing a lot and crying just a little. Most of the jokes were directed at the boys, seeing how they were the girls’ exes and were the best men at their wedding, but they didn’t mind. 

When the ceremony was finally over and Mika and Amy kissed, the boys cheered for them, louder than everybody else, who was just clapping. The girls glared at them and after a moment, they went quiet.

The girls had their first dance to “You’re My Best Friend” by Queen. It was pre choreographed because neither of the girls could actually dance, but it turned out exactly like it was planned.

Seeing that the dance was over, Sean grabbed his microphone and started talking. “Now if you’d please direct your attention to the front of the room,” he said, “We have a very special performance from some of the loudest people I know,” he continued, “And the couple who seem to have forgotten that they aren’t the ones getting married today.”

Everyone shifted in their chairs to the front of the room, where Mark and Ethan were standing with guitars. They were now wearing different matching suit jackets, white ones with stars on them, matching the room while still managing to stand out and look completely ridiculous.

Background music started to play from the speakers all around the boys and they started to sing.

“Hey dude, don't make it bad” Ethan sang, smirking at the audience as many people visibly held in laughter.

“Take a sad song and make it better” Mark belted, actually trying to sing unlike his boyfriend

“Remember to let her into your heart,” they harmonized,

“Then you can start to make it better” Mark stopped singing and let Ethan continue

“Hey dude, don't be afraid,” 

“You were made to go out and get her” Ethan continued,

“The minute you let her under your skin”

“Then you begin to make it better”

“And anytime you feel the pain” the boys harmonized, 

“Hey dude, refrain” Ethan sang,

“Don't carry the world upon your shoulders” Mark chirped,

“For well you know that it's a fool”

“Who plays it cool”

“By making his world a little colder” the boys sang until the song was over, changing all the ‘jude’s’ to ‘dude’s’, and ending back to back with their arms crossed over their chests.

It was quiet for a minute before people started to clap and cheer. Ethan, who was a good singer but couldn’t keep a straight face the whole time, doubled over laughing. Mark couldn’t understand why Ethan thought the whole thing was so funny, but started laughing anyway.

Eventually Mark was able to stop, and so he picked up Ethan, who had tears still rolling out of his eyes, bridal style and carried him back to their table with Sean, Mika, and Amy.  
Mika was laughing slightly and Amy was smiling. Sean looked really confused but he was still smiling.

“Dude you haven’t even had anything to drink,” Mika said, “How did you find that so funny?”

Ethan, who had managed after nearly 4 whole minutes, to stop laughing, grabbed Mark’s hand. “We killed that.”

Mark smiled at Ethan, squeezing his hand, and nodding. “Yeah we did.” he said fondly.

Mika fake gagged and Amy dug her face into her wife’s shoulder. “You guys are gross.” Mika laughed, “And to think this is our wedding.” she added.  
Sean just laughed.

Ethan giggled a little, grabbing his glass of champagne and downed it. “There,” he smiled, “Now I’ve had something to drink.” Looking around, Ethan’s eyes lit up. “Markimoo,” he mewled, “I wanna go dance”

Mark rolled his eyes, hiding his excitement about the idea. He loved to do things with Ethan’s even if he didn’t normally like to do these things.

Ethan giggled at Mark and stood up, taking his boyfriend’s hand in his own. Dragging him onto the dance floor, the two eventually made it to the center, surrounded by people. Mark, who was still trying his very best to look annoyed, was failing miserably.  
‘My Strange Addiction’ by Billie Eilish started playing over the speakers. Ethan, being the Billie Eilish expert he was, looked thrilled.

“Youuuu are my strange addiction” he sang straight into Mark’s face. Mark rolled his eyes once again and took a step back, watching his boyfriend dance. He was more just bopping up and down to the beat, moving his shoulders, and doing something weird with his arms. As ridiculous as he looked, Mark couldn’t help but fond over him.

He looked undoubtably stupid, quite possibly showing off the dumbest thing he could do with his body, and yet it made Mark’s heart flutter. Growing up, he never understood the point of having a significant other, it seemed so pointless. Why waste your time, money, and energy on someone who might not even stick around. Half of all marriages in the U.S. ended in divorce, why risk it?

And then he met Ethan and got it. The goal of dating wasn’t to get married, it was to find someone who makes you feel special, who helps you through your tough times, and supports you through everything you do. And Ethan checked all the boxes.  
Sensing someone behind him, Mark turned. Sean was standing behind his right shoulder, watching Ethan quizzically. 

“What a weirdo.” he muttered,

“Indeed,” Mark nodded,

“Weird to think he’s an adult,” Sean stated, “He looks like a child.”

“That he does.”

“But you love him.”

“I do.”

“Huh, I wonder how that happened.” 

“So do I.” Mark said still watching Ethan dance, now to ‘Old Time Rock n Roll”

“Weird how that happens,” Sean pondered, “He’s an odd one Mark.”

“You can say that again,” Mark groaned, watching as Ethan slid across the dance floor, pretending to play a guitar.

“Ya know, he’s got a way of weaseling his way into your heart,” Sean said, “It would almost be annoying if he wasn’t so dumb.”

“You right,” Mark joked, “He’s got that Nestor charm.”

“So when are you gonna marry him?”

“W-what?” Mark stuttered 

“Well I mean the girls have only been together a little while longer than you guys have, and they’re already married.”

“Well I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it.” Mark said, which was a lie, it was basically all he had thought about since Mika told them she was proposing. “I don’t know if he’s ready yet, he’s only 24.”

Sean sighed, “You know if you don’t put a ring on it I might have to for you.”

“Excuse me? You will not be stealing my boyfriend, thank you very much,” Mark glared at Sean jokingly, “I didn’t want to steal the spotlight from Mika and Amy, they’re the newly weds here.”

“Yeah, but you guys act like you’ve been married for 50 years.”

“What do you mean?” Mark questioned, “We do not.”

“Dude, what time did you go to bed last night?”

“Like 1:30 because Ethan was yelling at me to get in bed, why?”

“Whipped,” Sean mumbled.

“I am not whipped! He was just concerned because I haven’t been sleeping at a normal time lately. We’re both trying to get our sleep schedules back on track, wedding planning is stressful.”

“Man, why do you think he cared so much about the wedding planning?”

“Because the girls are our best friends?”

“Try again,” Sean said, amused,

“I don’t know dude, he’s a bottom?”

“First of all ew, did not need to know that, and second no,” Sean deadpanned, “The kid wants to marry you, numbskull.”

Mark did a double take, “What? He does not! He’s just interested in design.”

“Dude, he’s been drooling over you for like 7 years, he’d probably marry you right here, right now, if you asked him to.”

“He wouldn’t!”

“Would to!”

“Would not!”

“Would t-”

Suddenly, Mika and Amy were right next to them. “What are we arguing about?” Mika asked

Sean jumped in, “Mark doesn’t think Ethan wants to marry him.”

Amy, from her position directly to Mika’s left, nearly spit out her drink. “That’s the stupidest argument I’ve ever heard. And I’ve heard you guys argue about a lot of things over the years.”

“I know! Tell him he’s ridiculous!” Mark said slightly louder than needed.

Mika looked at Amy and then at Mark, “You do know that we’re talking about you, right?”

Mark looked confused.

“He would marry you right here, no questions asked.”

“That’s what I said!” Sean yelled

Mark looked shell-shocked. “What? Why did nobody tell me?” 

Mika sighed, “Dude we had to push you together to start dating in the first place, we thought you could at least figure it out from there.”

“But apparently not.” Amy chimed in.

“How long have you guys known?”

“He’s been obsessed with you for nearly a decade Mark! We figured you already had a ring and were just waiting until after our wedding before you proposed.” Amy said, still wondering how her ex-boyfriend could be so dumb.

There was a beat and then a crash. Whipping around, the group’s eyes landed on a rough looking Ethan laying on in the middle of the dance floor on his back. Most of the eyes in the room were on him.

“Oh dear god,” Mika sighed, “How did I date him for a year and a half?”

“Don’t worry guys! I’m all good!” Ethan yelled from the floor, showing off the fact that the two glasses of champagne he had gotten from somewhere were still intact.

Sean threw his head back and started laughing hysterically. Mark put his hand on his forehead, puffing out his cheeks, and turning away in an attempt to try not to start laughing. Mika rolled her eyes.

Amy, being the only responsible one of the group, went over to help Ethan. “Hey bud,” she said leaning over his face, “Do you wanna hand the glasses to me so I can help you up?”  
Ethan nodded and handed her the flukes, still partially filled with the bubbly drink. “How much have you had to drink?” Amy asked as she placed the glass cups carefully on the center of the nearest table.  
Ethan burped and held up 4 fingers. “Four glasses of champagne?” She questioned. Ethan nodded. “Does that include those two?” She asked, nodding to the glasses she just put on the table. Ethan shook his head. “Goodness gracious Ethan.”  
She stuck out her hands for him to grab, but as soon as he tried to reach them he started laughing. “I give up,” Amy huffed and walked back to Sean, Mika, and Mark, leaving a giggling Ethan on the floor.

“Bubbles” he giggled as she walked away, only hearing him start to laugh harder.  
Walking up to Mark, she made direct eye contact with Mika, who just started laughing when she realized the lack of Ethan following her. “Mark, go get him.” She deadpanned.

Realizing that she wasn’t joking, Mark left the circle and walked over to the still-giggling Ethan on the floor. He scrunched his face up, trying to get the fond in his mind to go away, knowing that it would only encourage Ethan to keep it up, and this was a bit more of a formal setting than they were used to.

“Come on, let’s stand up princess.” Mark said looking down at his boyfriend and extending his hands to pull him up. Ethan reached up before collapsing onto the floor laughing again. Mark almost started laughing too. Across the room, Sean, Mika, and Amy were watching them.

“I swear to god if Mark ends up on the floor too.” Mika stated.

Amy nodded, “He’s whipped.”

“I tried to tell him.” Sean laughed.

The group quieted to watch as Mark leaned down again, reaching out for Ethan’s hand. Ethan didn’t even reach up this time before he started to laugh. Mark, with a low tolerance to stupidity but a high tolerance for Ethan, was also laughing. It was unclear what exactly they were laughing about, probably the fact that they were laughing about nothing.

“God they’re so stupidly perfect for eachother.” Amy said, trying to sound disgusted but ending up much more fond.

“It’s gross.” Mika added

“And to think this is you guys’ wedding.” Sean added.

“Disgusting.” Mika joked.

“Just imagine what their wedding is gonna look like,” Sean groaned.

The group thought this over as they turned their attention back to the boys. Mark was now doubled over, clutching his stomach. He had tears streaming down his face and looked like he was borderline in pain, but he looked better than Ethan. The brunette in question was still laying on the floor, now curled up into a ball on his back, laughing so hard he was coughing, with tears pouring out of his eyes, collecting in a puddle formed in the creases of his suit jacket that was strewn about the floor. It was a wonder he hadn’t started to throw up with all of the champagne he had drunken, and most of the people surrounding them looked more concerned than confused, although they go hand in hand in this case. Ethan’s hands were over his eyes, rubbing them back and forth, possibly to rub away the tears, but probably just because they needed to go somewhere.

“If I didn’t know any better,” Sean started, “I’d think they’re on drugs.”

“They’d be better off if they were,” Mika said, “It’d be easier to explain than whatever the hell is happening now.”

Amy hummed in agreement. The group looked back at the boys, worried for both their sanity and the status of their expensive jackets. Mark was nearly on the floor at this point. So close, in fact, that he might as well be. Both of them were nearly purple in the face at this point from the lack of oxygen, but the laughter that was cramping their sides was more intoxicating than air.  
Most people would have found the boys rude or immature, but given the fact that it was Amy and Mika’s wedding, nobody there would fit into any variation of ‘most people.’ Instead they found the situation pleasantly amusing, the chaos providing more entertainment than most weddings. Some people had completely lost interest in the mayhem unfolding on the dance floor and had returned to their conversations, others, like Amy, Mika, and Sean, continued their conversations and returned their attention to the disarray only momentarily. There were a few people throughout the room that were watching the madness spiral out of control, chuckling lightly as the boys continued to laugh.

For Mark, in the eye of the storm, it seemed to last just seconds. Ethan’s laugh was a euphoric sound, like music to his ears. It was intoxicating and he felt like it could replace the oxygen his lungs were so badly needing. He began to feel lightheaded, knowing that he should probably breathe, but his brain was overloaded with endorphins that was making impossible the basic task at hand.

With another crash, Mark was on the floor, curled up laughing right next to his boyfriend. The catastrophe of a couple that they had become raised a few eyebrows, but nobody cared all that much. They didn’t want to mess with what was happening, whether that be out of respect or fear. 

The only ones brave, or dumb, enough to interfere were the ones who had put them together in the first place. Amy, Mika, and Sean, seeing the anarchy, looked at each other knowingly.

“We should probably go help them before they die.” Amy said sincerely despite the racket.

“Let them die.” Mika deadpanned, earning a stern glare from her wife.

“Those losers are literally going to kill each other some day,” Sean observed.

Amy, ignoring the banter behind her, went over to the boys. Unsure of the best way to diffuse the situation, she began poking Mark, which only made him laugh harder. Which made Ethan laugh harder. Which caught the attention of Mika and Sean, who decided that they should probably go help.

“Mark, Ethan, you’re making fools of yourselves,” Amy started, “Please get up so you stop embarrassing us.” She looked up at Mika, unable to do much more due to her dress.

“Mark, Ethan I swear to god if you do not stand up right now you are going to die.” Sean yelled. The boys laughed harder and didn’t move from the floor.

Sean and Mika looked at each other, deciding that Amy wouldn’t be of much use. They both bent over and grabbed Ethan. Mika took his legs and Sean grabbed his trunk, trying to stand him up. It worked, thankfully, but he hadn’t stopped laughing somehow.

Amy, knowing that she was incapable of helping them stand Mark up, grabbed Ethan’s hand and walked him over to a chair where she sat him down and handed him a fresh glass of water.

Mark, being nearly 50 pounds heavier than Ethan, was more of a challenge. Fortunately, because of Ethan’s removal from the floor, Mark was only giggling now, and starting to get some oxygen to his brain. He came to his senses right as they started to pick him up and was able to stand with only a little bit of help. They led him over to the table and sat him next to Ethan.

A minute later, after both boys had drunken their glasses of water, Amy started to talk.

“Well that was,” she paused, “Interesting.”

Mark and Ethan looked at each other, mostly embarrassed, a little guilty, and also trying not to bust out laughing again.

Sean, knowing the way that they were looking at each other couldn’t mean anything other than trouble, rolled his eyes. Mark stuck his tongue out at Sean when he snapped to pull their attention back.

“I’m not a child Sean.” Mark said as he regained his focus.

“But you are acting like one,” Mika snapped.

Sean looked at her. Amy let go of her hand and crossed her arms. Ethan gulped and Mark rolled his eyes, the only one daring to stand up to her.

“Excuse me?” They both said at the same time. Sean, already realizing that Mark and Mika were just joking, had to fake a cough to avoid laughing.

Amy was aware that the situation was not actually as serious as it seemed, but could become fiery at any moment, and so she put her chin on Mika’s shoulder, calming her down.

With the simple touch, the visible tension in Mika’s body was released. She started to breathe deeper and reached for Amy’s hand at her side. The situation simmered and Mika and Mark chuckled. Ethan smiled and took Mark’s hand into his own.

“I’m sorry I was immature Mika,” Ethan said softly, still visibly drunk, “I didn’t mean to ruin your wedding.”

Mika looked confused. The girls looked at each other for a minute before Amy spoke, “Ethan what are you talking about? You didn’t ruin the wedding!”

Ethan looked unsure but didn’t have very good emotional control at that exact second. Mark squeezed his hand lightly.

“That was hilarious Ethan,” Mika added, “Everybody thought it was funny.”

“I feel so stupid,” Ethan said sadly, “I didn’t mean to make you upset, I was just a little jealous.”

The other four looked at each other, the possibilities of what he meant by that playing across their minds.

“What do you mean?” Mark asked, “Jealous of who?”

“MeeksandAmy” Ethan mumbled

“What?” Mark asked, earning no response but a glance from a teary eyed Ethan.

Sean, Amy, and Mika looked at eachother, confused for a second until it clicked.

“Mark, will you go get him another cup of water from our table?” Amy asked, ready to ask the others if they had the same though.

Mark nodded and hurried away.

“Eth,” Mika asked, “who were you jealous of?”

“Meeks and Amy,” Ethan repeated.

“Why?” Sean asked.

Ethan huffed, “cause you guys got married”

The girls looked at each other before looking at Sean.

“Because we got married?” Amy repeated.

Ethan nodded. “And you want to get married?” she asked. He nodded again.

“To Mark?” Amy asked.

Ethan giggled at that, “No, to Sean,” he deadpanned, “Obviously to Mark, who else?”

They all laughed, confusing Mark as he ran back to the table. “What? I thought-” he started

“I think you should take him home Mark,” Mika said, “He’s still tipsy and the receptions basically over anyway.”

Amy nodded, “All that’s left is to throw the super expensive bouquet into a crowd of people.” Ethan whined at that, confusing Mark but making Sean giggle.

“I think he might want to stay for that.” Sean said as serious as possible.

“Okay?” Mark said quizzically.

Sean grabbed his microphone off of the table, “If everyone could please make your way outside, Amy is going to throw her bouquet for some reason.” 

“Americans.” he muttered, causing some chuckles among the crowd as they started to make their way outside. Mika and Amy walked over to the edge of the room to the stairwell so they could throw it off of the balcony.

Once everyone was outside and the brides were on the balcony, a countdown started. “Three, Two, One, Zero!” Everybody yelled, the bouquet was thrown, taking a second to reach the hands of the person who was ‘next to get married’.

And the hands just so happened to be Ethan’s.

Which made him smile.

Which made Mark smile.

**Author's Note:**

> That's really long, so feel free to tell me what you think about the length. I'm open to writing longer stories if y'all will read them. If you enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> I am taking requests so feel free drop them down below or message me on Tumblr @the-inevitability-of-death or Instagram @unus.annus.eilish


End file.
